


PhotogenicｘFashionista

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic Violence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fashion & Couture, Happy Birthday Zeke!, Incest, Lite Series Spoilers, M/M, Modeling, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Eren asks Zeke for a favour only he can grant. [Fashion Model AU] (PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS/TAGS/NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE WORK)





	PhotogenicｘFashionista

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** this work contains the following graphic content: incest, stalking, scenes of emotional and physical domestic violence
> 
> If any such content is to your distaste please refrain from reading.

The rain is coming down heavily.

Through the pitch of the night, the raindrops pound against the windows, the wind along it rattling the glass. Zeke had already turned in. Amazed that he'd heard above the noise of the storm, the frantic knocking on his door. Unusual at this hour. And unusual at all since in order to get into the apartment complex you need a code. Zeke figures it's a neighbor who needs help or an elderly confused where they are. He turns on the light. Checking the peephole before he opens the door, unbelieving.

"Eren," Zeke starts. 

Confused how this could be. Especially with how busy Eren is, has been, straight out of school with his high profile modeling career. The trip too far from the capitol of Paradi, to cross over the water to the mainland. Where Zeke lives in Liberio. Marley. Zeke had moved back to his birthplace after all that had happened. Paradi was not his home. He understood it was Eren's though. He'd understood that unlike he, Eren had a job that required so much of his time, and investing that time in others. So what if he couldn't visit. He'd get around to it. Zeke had always held that hope. That Eren would remember him, find him. Forgive him for that rejection. Since Zeke hadn’t wanted to support him in his career then. Unable to accept the circumstances. Even if they’d been so close when they were younger. Back then, Eren couldn't take his eyes off Zeke, and Zeke likewise to Eren.

Eren is a dripping, shivering mess at his door step. A duffel bag at hand, a purse slung over his shoulder.

Zeke quickly ushers him in. Barely closing the door behind him when Eren presses him against it. His bags dropped to the floor as if that was all his strength could muster. Barely on his feet as he falls into Zeke's arms, insisting to be held like he used to as a child.

Shivering, his skin cold. Yet also trembling with emotion and exhaustion.

"Big brother..." Eren's voice as fragile sounding as his body against his, Eren clinging to him. Holding back tears, failing, as Zeke feels them, hot and rapid against his neck. Where Eren has buried his face.

Zeke wraps his arms around him, not minding he's getting wet. At peace to simply warm Eren up and comfort his tears.

Zeke strokes a hand to Eren's hair, grown out like in all the magazines, all the posters Zeke has collected over the years. Imported from across the way. Wanting to support Eren in some way, even if it's not much. If it's all he can do, all that he's allowed to do. Eren may have stopped looking at him, to him, but Zeke-

"I missed you," Zeke tells him gently.

Eren composing himself enough to draw back to face him, wanting to stay in his arms still.

"I'm glad you're here. Are you alright?" Zeke tries, not wanting to pry it out from Eren, if he doesn't want to speak. Eren's pretty face in turmoil, at a loss.

"How about we get you something dry to wear, and something hot to drink?" Zeke suggests, already on his way to grab Eren a towel.

"Yes," Eren replies, relieved, "I'd like that."

\--

A towel to his hair. Eren is in dry clothes. Loose on him since they're Zeke's. He had to tie the tie tight across his hips, wide they may be, his frame is slim. A shoulder bare from the large long sleeved sweater Zeke hopes will be warm enough. He's turned up the heat too. Remembering how Eren likes to be warm.

Eren's packed clothes hanging, or in the dryer. Zeke had seen to it, then seeing there was nothing for Eren to wear then.

They're sitting in the kitchen. Zeke with a reheated cup of coffee and Eren with a cup of hot chocolate. Extra cinnamon on top. Zeke had remembered, even if there was no whip cream for it. Eren might pass on that, given his profession now Zeke considers wryly. He'd offered him something to eat even if it's only something like a sandwich but Eren had shook his head. Not hungry.

"You're not in any trouble are you?" Zeke asks. 

It's been so long since he's last seen Eren in person, he can't help but stare. Eren more lovely than the photographs, the videos he'd watch on the net. On his own TV sometimes. Since Eren's beauty is well known.

"Did something happen with your work?" Zeke considers. Eren taking a sip of his cocoa, and licking the chocolate that gets caught on his lips. Zeke's heart pitter pattering, as those lips upturn in the slightest of smiles. The happiest Zeke has seen Eren yet so far. Morose and quiet since his arrival.

"You remembered..." Eren remarks, in regards to the cinnamon.

Zeke cannot help but break into a wide grin, pleased Eren noticed, "Ah, I did. How could I forget? It's your favourite way to drink your cocoa isn't it."

Eren even laughs, lightly. At how pleased Zeke is. 

"You're the same as ever," Eren says, then too warmly, "Dear big brother."

Zeke's heart fluttering rapidly at that, as he wishes Eren would only keep smiling like he is. But they must return to the topic at hand. Eren's expression contorting to one he's not seen before, as if he will both keep laughing and crying.

"You know... I... I'm so stupid," Eren says, Zeke unable to get a word in as the tears emerge. Threatening to fall as Eren's head bows forward, looking down into his half empty mug as he continues, "I thought I could keep doing it. I thought I was strong enough. I wanted to stay but- but I- I can't! I can't do it anymore! I'm just a weakling... a fool..."

Eren's hands are fists atop the table, unclenching as Zeke reaches to hold the hand nearest to his.

The tears streaming down Eren's cheeks as he turns his face up to Zeke's. Zeke speaking to him gently once more.

"You don't have to then."

"I-idiot," Eren calls him, "I haven't even said what-"

"That doesn't matter," Zeke says, a touch too sternly for his taste but Eren seems to be chided by it. Listening obediently. An odd emotion rises inside Zeke at that. Both disgusted and excited.

"Whatever it is I'll help you get through it. That's why you came here to me, right? You couldn't turn to anyone else. Don't worry Eren. I'll protect you. You know big brother will do anything for you."

Eren hobbles to his feet at that, his chair wobbling back behind him, as Eren turns around the corner of the table. To reach Zeke and throw his arms around him. Zeke welcoming him into his.

"Big brother! I love you!" Eren says, Zeke practically trembling himself. In utter happiness of Eren's words. His presence. His soft body pressed to his, Eren vulnerable and needing him again like when they were children. Zeke strokes Eren's hair, wanting to kiss his cheek, his neck. Not yet. Not yet can he do that, Zeke considers. Sick and giddy, as he runs the backs of his knuckles from his fingers in Eren's hair, to the side of his pretty neck. Eren is so pretty. It hurts to look at him.

"I love you too Eren," Zeke says. Eren drawing back. Eren reaching to touch shyly at his beard. Something that wasn't there before. The last time they'd seen each other.

"My career might be over," Eren tells him, all too calmly to the storm that'd been his emotions before. Pained, sad, angry, self loathing. Lonely. "But I don't mind it, if that means I can be free."

Zeke waits.

With bated breath.

Hoping.

For what Eren will say next.

"You understand what I'm saying don't you?" Eren continues, his voice falling into a strained whisper, as if he's only coming to terms with it- that it's only the truth now because he is saying it aloud. Not before when he'd made the decision to cross the ocean. Not the action of him leaving Paradi for Marley. But here. Right now. Because he is saying it for the first time to someone. To Zeke.

"I broke up with Mr Levi."

Zeke can tell Eren didn't want to. That Eren still loves him. Somehow. In some way.

"It turns out... we weren't good for each other..." 

Eren swallows, his legs shaking. Rising. Zeke stands up with him. Drawing him into another warm hug. To support him.

Eren rests his head against Zeke's shoulder, not much of a difference to reach it now. Even with the added height, Eren still feels so small held against him like this. His waist too slim, Zeke had thought before looking at the photos. Feeling it beneath his palms in actuality. He's sweating.

"He was the reason for my success, so I thought it'd be best if we stayed together. And for a time, it was like a dream... it was all I ever wanted..."

An experienced, well renowned photographer finding his muse, in an ethereally beautiful young model.

An exotic island enthralled by that story.

Zeke has to admit, he's not much interested in the details of it.

(The real reason he'd left-)

"Every dream must end," he hopes his words don't seem too cold. Delighted as he feels Eren's little nod against his shoulder.

"It has ended. I can't return to him."

Eren regards Zeke, with a begging in both his lush green eyes, the shape of his lips, the tone of his voice, "So would it be alright with you? If I... stayed here..?"

It's a double standard, for with those words, it's like Zeke's dream is coming true. Continuing. At last-

"Yes! Yes of course!" Zeke can't help but exclaim, overjoyed.

Eren must not have been expecting such an enthused reaction, given right off the bat too. He's caught off guard, yet also delighted. Since Zeke seems so happy.

"Are you sure Zeke? I won't be a bother?"

Zeke laughs at that, startling Eren further as he kicks back his chair. So he can hoist Eren up by his waist and twirl him around. Once. Twice. Setting his feet back on the ground, but not letting him go. He doesn't ever want to let him go.

"My home has always been your home Eren."

When Eren smiles at that, bright like he used to Zeke has to hold himself back from kissing Eren then.

Wanting to feel that beautiful smile beneath his lips.

\--

As the days go by, Eren's mood improves as he grows more comfortable. With his decision.

In his new yet old home, a familiar environment festered by a beloved presence. Zeke is pleased as punch that it's all thanks to him that Eren can finally relax. 

Eren taking up an old hobby of his; cooking. Trying out a new recipe every night with some success and some failures. Zeke finds he hasn't ever been happier than this. To be able to come home to someone- no, not just someone, but to _Eren_. His sweet Eren. It had always been an impossibility. A daydream he would get caught up in but could never catch. Yet now... each day he arrives home from work, from the small clothing shop he founded and runs with some of his peers from uni (years and years ago). Joyful when Eren greets him at the door, excited to show him what he's been sweating over the stove making, for them to eat this evening. Zeke likewise after the delicious meal, exhilarated to show Eren what he and his team have been working on at his shop. Asking for his advice, what he likes. 

Before Eren had gone on to become a famous model in the big fashion industry, it was Zeke he would model for. Trying on the outfits big brother made for him, coordinated for him. Some of the style in the designs of some outfits Zeke shows, so like Zeke, Eren cannot help but laugh. Its endearing in this cutthroat industry where change and the next big thing is sought for and clawed after. His big brother is still making clothes he simply thought looked good, are comfortable. 

Would look cute on someone like Eren.

That last remark slips out, from Zeke. A natural confession. Prompting Eren to grab Zeke's hand and lead him to his (now their bedroom, Zeke's place isn't very big- he'd said he'd take the couch but Eren had insisted the bed was big enough and hey it'd be like the old days wouldn't it?) own closet. Where Eren has tidied up and found some of Zeke's more personal projects. Indeed, outfits he'd made that he thought would look cute on Eren. Outfits and-

"This too big brother?" Eren is asking, teasing. Knocking an elbow lightly to Zeke's gut as he holds up the lacy lingerie Zeke had also designed, sewn by hand.

Zeke can't help but go red at that, apprehensive that Eren will discover-

"Did that magazine with my NAKED lingerie brand collaboration inspire you so much? The ribbon placement looks a little familiar," Eren murmurs, seeming to be more fascinated over the details than anything else.

"Is it too unoriginal?" Zeke asks, trying not to swallow too thickly as Eren touches at the bows, the lace.

Eren thoughtful as he does, not to compare. Saying suddenly.

"You know I always love your designs. You were probably the real reason I decided to pursue modeling."

Huh?

"You never mention that in your interviews..." Zeke admits, being more invested than he'd initially let on in the beginning. Just as Eren had not wanted him to go, Zeke too had not wanted to let Eren go. It was a selfish double standard. But Eren is his little brother- him going off to the big city on his own, and so young. Zeke is sour at that. That their no-good bad-judgment father Grisha had let Eren. For really, Eren had not been alone, he'd gone with that- that man- that Le-

Eren nods, steadily, regretfully. Apologetic. "Sorry, Zeke."

His lush green eyes upon him as he smiles a sad smile.

"I had to follow the narrative we'd set up. Not all of it was a lie... just not all of it was entirely true."

For if it was, the world would know that the beautiful and enrapturing model Eren Yeager has an older brother named Zeke who used to make clothes for him, and take his pictures. Far long before that Levi Ackerman ever had.

"Are you... mad?" Eren asks, in a small hesitant voice that causes Zeke's heart to clench, it ever tighter, with his throat as Eren continues on, "...at me...?"

"Of course not!" Zeke blurts out far too abruptly, the slight upheaval of Eren's shoulders, adorable. Like his surprised expression, easing into a comforted grateful. Zeke has been holding back less, as he too has gotten more comfortable. He cups Eren's soft cheek, stroking it.

"You were just doing what you were told. That-" Zeke has to hold back here, _that bastard Levi_ is what he'd wanted to say but he doesn't want Eren thinking about him. Not when his melancholy has only recently cleared, "-that company of yours was taking advantage of you as a newcomer, a young person! Don't let it get to you. That's all behind you now. You can tell the truth all that you want Eren."

Eren's hand clasps over his, holding it in place, Zeke happy beyond measure at the gesture. Eren's gentle touch on him.

"You're right," Eren says. With another smile all for him, Zeke greedily, giddily soaks up.

Eren turns back to regard the lingerie.

Saying, teasing, "Truthfully I think you really did make this with me in mind. Shall I try it on to see if you got my three sizes correctly?"

"Huh?" Zeke says aloud.

"We can have our own personal photo shoot like we used to. Would you like that? Big brother? Do you want me to model for you?"

The sweat on the back of Zeke's neck drips as Eren laughs at him. Stepping in closer to Zeke's body, Eren holding up the hanger held lingerie against his body. To give Zeke an image. How it would look. Zeke already knows it will fit. Eren would be exceptional in it. Without it.

"You're my number one fan aren't you? I saw... you have all those magazines I'm in... you even bought Mr... Levi's photo books with me in them, so- you must... have really missed me. Being your model huh... Zeke."

Zeke swallows at that, recalling Eren at seven, quite proud yet carefree to twirl around in that white summer dress he'd stitched together. Zeke snapping away in a disposable camera. A simpler time. Eren pretty like a girl so it wasn't odd for him to wear such a thing. He hadn't grown out of his beauty either, so even now he dazzles the stage with both masculine and feminine attire.

"I would like that," Zeke replies, adjusting his glasses that'd slid a bit down his nose. The old pair a gift from his mentor. Mr Xavier had taught him all there was about sewing.

Eren's hands clasp into his, the lingerie held across an arm, as Eren is jubilant.

"Get your camera out!"

\--

Zeke had thought given Eren's circumstances he wouldn't want to be in front of the lens anymore.

Really, it's just that Levi's lens he doesn't want capturing him any longer. A deep satisfaction settles in his breast at that. Zeke chuckling to himself about how wonderful it is. Enthralled as Eren had stood, and sat, and posed his curvy body for him in lace he knew all along would suit him perfectly. His flirtatious smile as intoxicating, as his usual passive expression. Too pretty no matter how he looked, and how he was looking. Zeke had worried his hands would shake during their private photo shoot. Eren lounging across their bed, turning for him. Jokingly posing for him in a manner that wasn't entirely appropriate for high fashion. Laughing once they'd finished. And somehow Zeke had managed to keep it steady. Eren deserves the best.

Eren after having so much fun from their revisited nostalgia, even if it was different than when they'd been as kids. Decides to make this modeling gig (Eren laughing at his phrasing too) common place. Zeke dizzy with delight that he can take more pictures of Eren, Eren trying out the clothes he'd been making for him. Even though he'd guessed at that, Zeke had not yet admit it aloud. Zeke wondering if Eren actually does know, or just wants to tease his older brother so.

These modeling sessions take place in their apartment. Moving from the bedroom to their kitchen, their couch, the veranda where Eren has placed many plotted a plant. Insisting the flowers keep him company while Zeke is out. Eren unlikely to leave their flat (even though Zeke did give him a key) without Zeke with him. Odd Zeke thinks, given how much Eren loves to explore new places. And Marley was new to him. Aside from some grocery shopping, or other necessities, Eren doesn't like to wander too far without him. Zeke trying his best on his days off to show Eren around. Eren always careful to wear a hat and sunglasses... he really doesn't want to be recognised does he? Zeke considers. Torn between wanting to keep Eren to himself and showing him off.

He finally gets an opportunity to show him off. When Eren visits his shop. 

They're in the workroom in the back. Zeke wanting to show off the high quality silk he'd gotten imported from Hizuru to Eren. Easier to share his ideas in person, once Eren has had a touch of the silk. Zeke wants to know if Eren likes the feel of it, and as he's about to tell Zeke-

"A g-guest Mr Zeke?!" his assistant Colt has come in from the shop front, his face a touch red from the close proximity Zeke and Eren are standing together. Not at all business like. The air too intimate, Colt feels he shouldn't have interrupted, but it would have been rude of him to come back here and not say a thing... right?

"Yes," Zeke says, with that same smile he's had for weeks. His jolly mood Colt notes, that has been very obvious and recent, highlighted with this guest present. A light bulb going off in Colt's head.

Could it be this person is... like Ms Pieck was considering, as they'd discussed their typically mellow and laid back boss's attitude to be just peachy lately. Never before have they seen him like this, because perhaps he (Ms Pieck was saying)... has a girlfriend?

Is this person then... the girlfriend?!

"C-could I get you two some drinks?!" Colt manages to say, embarrassed the excitement of his possible discovery has seeped into his inquiry. He's always felt Zeke to be a role model, so he liked to keep it cool too. This was not cool, he is totally being a spazz.

"Isn't it your break time already? Don't worry about us Colt. Go have your break," Zeke says, not minding him at all.

Colt hears Zeke tell his possible girlfriend who he is, "My assistant," as Colt scuttles off to the breakroom. Contemplating texting Pieck who is on the floor right now for her to make an excuse to come back here and have a look, but as luck would have it.

Yelena has strolled in from picking up that leather order. The backdoor clamouring shut as she sets the bags aside.

"Mr Zeke! Is this Mr Eren you were talking about? Let me get you two some coffees!"

Colt has to withhold his whiplash, initially intending to press himself to the breakroom door to eavesdrop but Yelena is coming in here for coffees isn't she?! He'll try to discreetly ask then, his heart pounding as he realises, that beautiful young woman is actually a man?! That makes sense since Colt was thinking initially... she- uh, he was rather flat but that happens. For instance his little brother Falco's girlfriend, Gabi is rather- oh but she's quite young isn't she? But he's also seen- anyway that doesn’t matter does it?

"I can see you are as excited as I am Colt," Yelena is saying. He'd missed her coming in during his brainstorming by the fridge. She's pouring some coffees. The one she's not bothering to put cream or sugar in must be Zeke's. The mugs loaded on a tray. Yelena also finds that tin of biscuits she always keeps on the highest shelf so no one else can reach except her.

"We have a very important guest here today!" she's unusually _extremely_ chipper, it's freaking Colt out. She's been like this too since Zeke has been up in the clouds. It'd freaked Pieck out as well who had (rather annoyed on her part, which is also unusual for her to show) rather shortly told Colt. What they all already know- Yelena is such an ass kisser. Colt's jaw hanging at that. It hangs now. He snaps it shut, trying to compose himself or otherwise he won't get answers.

"W-who is-" Colt has barely inquired when Yelena hefts the try up, "Get the door for me will you?" she asks.

"Of course," Colt says, reaching for the handle, as Yelena catches up with what he'd been trying to say. 

Utterly aghast. "You _don't know_ who that is Colt?! That's Paradi's most famous model, Eren Yeager. He has the same surname as our Mr Zeke. Maybe they're related? Mr Zeke told me they go way back. So maybe Mr Eren is going to model for our brand! Wouldn't that be amazing? Our sales would rocket! It's what Mr Zeke deserves! He's so underrated. If he can't break through to Marleyans here, the Paradians are definitely going to see what a genius he is with someone as lovely as Mr Eren wearing our clothes don't you think?!"

Colt is a little dizzy from how passionately and quickly Yelena has relayed all that to him.

He opens the door.

"Oh... uh... yeah for sure," he says politely, not sure he can get up to the same energy or pace as Yelena. Actually it's impossible. She grins at him widely.

"Thanks for the door."

Then a little more quieter, giggling like a schoolgirl, another terrifying aspect, "Wish me luck."

Colt does, trying not to stare as he looks at Eren again. Still unbelieving, of well- everything!

\--

"Yelena is really nice isn't she?" Eren is saying as they make it back to their apartment, Zeke reluctantly removes his arm from around Eren's waist as he gets out the keys to the front door.

"She is isn't she? I helped her out on her first day at uni and she's been returning the favour ever since."

Eren smiles at that, "A wonderful friend then."

"...friend?" Zeke trails, contemplative, "I guess I do have those..."

Eren is laughing at him, elbowing his stomach lightly, playfully, "If dad were still around he'd be haranguing to both of us about that. How we need to go play with kids our age and not just hang out with each other..."

"He was always such a party pooper," Zeke remarks, trying to keep the mood light. He withdraws the usual bite in his remark about their dad. Unlike Eren, Zeke had never got along with him. Maybe as a child from his first marriage it made things difficult and complicated to Grisha. Zeke had never felt these invisible complications. Not with Eren as his adorable little brother. Every day a blessing, until-

"What should we eat for dinner?" Eren is asking as Zeke helps him take off his coat. Hanging it up for him. "I have a recipe I want to try out but I'm waiting for the rice cooker I ordered online. It's techy."

Zeke not the only one to have made a special order from Hizuru.

He kisses Eren's brow, "Whatever you want my sweetheart. I can go pick something up, we could order in. We spent a lot more time at the shop than I planned to. Sorry about that." Yelena is chatty.

"It's fine. I liked being there. Everyone was pretty nice," Eren is saying, helping Zeke out from his coat too, "I liked seeing where you work. It's different from... from the other places I've been to. It's cozy."

"Like where you live," Eren continues, Zeke's arms around him.

"Where we live," Zeke corrects, Eren looking cozy in his arms. Zeke content to stay like this longer, but both their stomachs grumble at the prospect of food.

"How about I order something?" Zeke suggests, Eren nodding.

It's something Eren hasn't eaten before, food from the nations from the southern border. Spicy and hot, both crying over the heat. Chugging a glass of milk between them. Dipping the light and warmed flat bread into the chili pepper heavy aromatic curries. The rice dryer than what Eren is used to eating, the kind his friend Mikasa would make, always soft and sticky.

Like what will be cooked in that rice cooker when it arrives, Eren tells Zeke.

Both excited to eat dessert, a type of glazed fried bread, much like the Paradi famous doughnuts.

A hankering for ice cream afterwards, so they go out for that.

\--

This evening when Zeke arrives home from work. Determined after much prompting from Yelena to ask Eren, what she'd merely assumed. That Eren is going to model for them... Zeke agrees it's a great idea. He'll talk to Eren about it... but he doesn't want to push Eren into anything too soon.

Eren is excited to show Zeke that his mentioned rice cooker has arrived, and he's not only cooking rice in it but also a whole chicken! Full of ginger and garlic. Their place smells great. And Eren looks quite pleased with himself. Zeke can't help but lay a few kisses to Eren's cheek, then his neck. Letting Eren know he'd missed him all day even if they had spent the morning together. Eren giggling and pushing him away, calling him sappy. 

The doorbell rings, a rapt to the door too. Giving Eren a break. Breathless against Zeke as he'd insisted on giving Eren a few more kisses to his cheeks. Flushed in colour from big brother teasing him. Eren's silky hair brushes against the tops of his knuckles, his long dark eyelashes overcast his lovely gaze. Recipient yet flustered. Zeke wants to eat him up.

"Another delivery?" Zeke asks, wondering if Eren ordered another kitchen appliance.

Hitting it right on the nose.

"I got a portable fryer, so we can make our own doughnuts. It's Paradi brand so it's-"

"Just better huh," Zeke finishes for him, bemused, as Eren untangles himself to go sign for his parcel.

While he's off tending to that. Zeke is looking over the side dishes Eren has prepared. Figuring a little taste of the vegetable soup won't be missed. Eren opening the door as Zeke nearly burns his tongue ("Ow ow!" maybe it's a little too hot and he did deserve that for being sneaky). Zeke surprised when he hears Eren try to slam the door shut. 

The door blocked, held open. By the monstrous strength of whoever is there.

"Please... hear me out Eren!"

A man's voice.

Zeke’s blood turns cold as he hurries over to the entrance where Eren is trying to tug his wrist out from this man's grip, this- _that man_ tugging on it. Trying to drag Eren closer to him. Out the door.

Zeke has only seen him from a distance, in photos.

"Let me go Mr Levi! I told you it's over! There is nothing more to talk about sir!"

"Ain't you the one who always says we should have a conversation?! Hey Eren, ain't that right? Let's talk it out!"

Eren angry at first, frustrated that despite his best efforts somehow Levi has found him. Is growing more anxious, more afraid Zeke can tell. As Levi's grip on his arm doesn't relent in the slightest. Actually growing stronger, as it begins to wrench him forward.

Aggressive as Levi's words may be, there's an underlying wretchedness in them. His desperation to find Eren surfacing the more Eren resists.

"Stop this tantrum already and let's go home Eren! You don't belong here!"

"You're the one who doesn't belong here!" Zeke bursts out with, his voice booming. Furious and growing ever more so once he places a hand to Levi's chest and manages to push him away. Off Eren. Levi's grip finally slipping from his apparent shock at how there's someone else here aside from Eren. Probably he'd expected, from however means he'd found Eren. That Eren would be living here alone.

"So you really did..." Levi starts. Snapping his glare over at Zeke.

"Who the fuck are you?" Levi bites out, no doubt he would have struck out as well had he not been wounded. By this fact. Eren is _not_ staying here alone. 

Before Zeke can reply. Levi turns to Eren in disbelief. Zeke forcing Eren to stay behind him. His teeth grinding as he can see the dark bruise forming around Eren's wrist already, and can feel him trembling against his back.

"Who the fuck is this Eren?!" Levi practically snarls, his cold fury seeping through his voice.

Eren won't meet his eye, his face tucked down into Zeke's back. Both his hands griping the back of Zeke's shirt. Zeke putting distance between them. Backs them up. When Eren refuses to reply.

Levi staggers back, glaring over at Zeke as if he were the unwanted, uninvited presence at the doorway.

"He's the guy ain't he Eren? I asked you if you had anyone else and you said no, but I knew there had to be some other bastard you were spreading your legs for. He's it ain't he? Why else would you throw everything away if not to be with him?! Fuck!"

Levi's fist slams into the wall adjacent, causing some pictures hanging on the wall (of Eren no less, not helping the case and causing Levi's eyes to widen as he surmises the situation is grander than he imagined- that this is not some typical fling, that Eren may really not come back to him-) to shake. One falling. Glass shattering in the frame. Levi's jaw set tense and heavy. A wild look in his eyes that both terrifies Zeke and disgusts him as it's reminiscent. A kindred inkling that no doubt initially drew Levi and Eren together.

"Get out."

Zeke tells him. Firmly. Trying to keep his emotions at bay as his chest heaves, his fists clenched tight.

"Get out or I'll call the police you goddamn psycho!"

At that Zeke grabs the nearest item close to him. A vase. Then some shoes. The broken picture frame. And starts heaving them in succession at Levi. As he yells at him some more to get out. Levi finally getting the picture. Narrowly missing everything thrown. Calling out to Eren even as he retreats.

"I'm staying at _The Helios_ at Memorial Square! In room 104! Eren! I'll be waiting for you!"

Zeke slams the door.

They'll deal with the mess later. For now-

Zeke turns around to Eren, who is still quivering. Desperate to be in his arms like that first night. Frightened and exhausted, it tears Zeke's heart into two to see Eren like this. He holds him to him tightly, stroking his soft brown hair. Exactly like before.

The front of his shirt wet again, his neck too, as Eren cries against him. His sobs louder than Zeke has heard ever. Zeke concerned for a moment that Eren may be even more hurt than he'd considered. Zeke apologising as he has to force Eren to draw back. So Zeke can examine his wrist.

"It's not broken is it?" It's not. Just bruised. Acidic anger rises in the cavity of his chest as Zeke sees how deep red has turned to purple, dark blue.

"That monster," he can't help but spit out, loathing Levi to his core. He softens up his tone as Eren's tears keep falling, his face downcast. Eren unable to say a word.

"Shh shh, it's all right. It's going to be alright Eren. He's gone now. Let's get some ice for your wrist," Zeke tries to coax Eren gently. Like when he were much smaller and all Zeke need to do was lift Eren up into his arms to take him away. Away from whatever bad thing was ailing him. A bully, a naughty dog, a too friendly stranger. The storm too, he used to dislike. Liking better an excuse for Zeke to hold him.

Eren is shaky on his legs, so Zeke ends up carrying him to their room. Eren reluctant to let Zeke leave his side to go to the kitchen. And get the ice. Eventually Zeke is allowed. After cupping Eren's face and wiping at his tears. Kissing some of them away. Brushing Eren's hair, undone in the struggle, away from his face.

"Better not hide such a pretty face," Zeke says, "Prettier yet if it's not covered in tears," Zeke lies. Eren is pretty no matter what. Being able to kiss away his tears, is a privilege Zeke hasn't had in a long while. He's relishing it, as he had Eren's slender body pressed to his. Eren desperate for protection, his big brother's protection. Zeke shudders as he brushes away a few more falling tears, his fingers curling under Eren's chin as his thumb strokes Eren's bottom lip. "A smile too would be better don't you think?" Zeke prompts, Eren trying to smile for him but unable to. Cries some more. Zeke presses the ice to his wrist. Lying aside him on the bed.

Eren curling up into him.

"I don't understand how he found me. He obviously doesn't know about you, I made sure-" Eren is saying, already too much, he cuts himself short- "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble, big brother."

Eren worried the most about Zeke. Zeke elated, yet guilty since the circumstances aren't the best.

"We'll figure that all out later. Just rest for now Eren. Big brother will watch over you," Zeke let's his knuckles dampen as he gently strokes Eren's cheek. Irresistible. 

"I'll make sure he can't come back. I'll talk to the landlord tomorrow."

They lie together like this silently for some time. Until.

Zeke sets to rise again.

Eren's hand at his wrist.

"Where are you going? I thought you said tomorrow," Eren's apprehension, apparent on all his features.

Zeke smiles at him sheepishly.

"I'm actually... going to go see if that chicken you're cooking is ready. It smells delicious. You're hungry too aren't you?"

Zeke is pleased as Eren laughs at that, since Zeke isn't wrong.

\--

Zeke had been worried that with Levi's intrusion, Eren wouldn't want to model anymore. As old scars cut into the new. But Eren is resilient as always, and even as Zeke had been reprimanding himself internally, that he'd not remembered to tell Yelena in advance that it wasn't a good time anymore to ask Eren to model for their shop. For their clothing line 'BEAST&beauty', she'd brought it up straightaway upon Eren's next visit to the store. 

Eren tucked into Zeke's side, Eren hugging his arm to him. Otherwise acting the same as always. A polite distanced, nevertheless warmly engaged to these new acquaintances. Caution tinged with boldness. The usual in Zeke's opinion. Going out only when Zeke is around; the only change is them avoiding the main business areas in the city... that are near Memorial Square. Zeke is surprised to hear with little coaxing, and given little detail, Eren already agreeing to Yelena's plans. All she'd said so far was Zeke would be the photographer- the clothes already made, excuse them, presumptuously in Eren's sizes. So there isn't a problem... just location hasn't been discussed.

At that, Zeke swoops in, suggesting somewhere rural. The sunflower fields since it's summer. And the dress is a summer style one, with bare shoulders, cool fabric. Vibrant designs.

"A wonderful idea! As expected by our chief founder! What do you think Mr Eren? Is that appealing to you?" Yelena cannot help but ask, bubbly.

Evermore so as Eren agrees to it, without hesitance. Zeke asking Eren if he really is alright with it, Eren replying, vaguely confused, "Why shouldn't I be?"

As Yelena fetches some bubbly for them to toast with.

Zeke kisses Eren's brow, "Thank you princess."

They have a toast, Eren regarding Zeke strangely. Probably for that endearment, Zeke surmises. Once again unable to hold himself back. Looking forward to the photo shoot, the future.

\--

The photos with Eren as their model do so well; lining the walls of buildings in the city, on billboards and in promo CMs that as Yelena had predicted, they are getting tons of overseas sales from Paradians. Not only that, but it seems whatever becomes popular in Paradi, is popular in Marley. Given the clothing shop is from them and made by one of theirs, they are especially enthused even if it was Eren's beauty to bring the label into the spotlight. They're getting hit with tons of work from their homeland and all around, it's both amazing and terrifying as they try to keep up. Priding themselves in ethical materials, handmade craftmanship, and so on. Summer fashion will tread into winter at the rate the orders are coming in if it keeps up. 

So well they are doing they've had to hire a few more hands, and even the prestigious high class Marleyan label 'Colossal' is collaborating with them for the end of summer line up. Bringing in their own representative model, the body builder 'Reiner Braun' to shoot with them by the seashore. Apparently Mr Braun is a big fan of Paradi's Eren Yeager to begin with and after seeing he is here. Couldn't help but beg his partner Bertholdt Hoover the founder of 'Colossal' to ask to collaborate. Eren's radiance that shone through to show off the clothes, as he stood before the sunflowers, absolutely dazzling. Like the sun. Bertholdt had stared at Reiner wide eyed, open mouthed, since he typically wasn't so eloquent about words. A joke with truth, all laughed at good naturedly before they got to work. These photos too-

"-are going to bring about a lot of success. Thank you Eren," Zeke is telling him as they look over the unedited files on Zeke's rather dated laptop, old it may be but it can still get the work done. They've been doing well so far with simplicity. Skill and lighting really are key. Along with other aspects, Zeke knows, Eren would look good in anything, shot in any matter.

"Thank you for the opportunity," Eren says rather formally, rising up from where he'd been leaning to look, over Zeke's shoulder. As Zeke went through the photos. Zeke relieved, that he won't have to go out of his way anymore to have Eren's' image. Better yet, the real deal is beside him. For how much longer? Zeke doesn't want to get ahead of himself, but he feels it could be their forever. Their father passed a couple years ago (strangely he had attended the funeral but Eren hadn't, so busy with work). And with that Levi out of the picture. Zeke can monopolise all of Eren's attention to himself finally. At last. Like it used to be.

Eren's fingers curl into his golden hair, feeling the growing locks. He's a little shaggy he admits, with the crunch in time, the added work. This amount is nowhere near the workload Eren used to have to put up with. But for someone like Zeke that does enjoy faffing about. A hill is a mountain.

"Looks like you need a trim. Shall I cut your hair for you? Big brother? I'm... not bad at it."

Zeke's brow lifts up at the offer, genuinely touched by it. Enjoying Eren's fingers weaving in and out, combing through curiously. Inquisitive.

"I'll have you looking sharp for Reiner's birthday party. Oh, and your own of course."

"Party?" Zeke turns with his chair, a tiny swirl that accentuates his surprise. 

"This weekend he invited us to his birthday party. At that something Tybur Club. You weren't paying attention were you?" Eren isn't wrong.

Zeke has to admit he wasn't, especially if it was during them having dinner and drinks after the shoot. His attention invested elsewhere. With Eren tucked under his arm, Eren leaning into him as Zeke had admired his bare shoulders. Still in the summer dress. Zeke checking to make sure Eren wasn't cold by placing a hand over one. Eren's hand meeting his to keep it there, so he could be warmed. The evening settling into the cooler night. Neither minding.

"I already said we would go. Don't worry. Even though you and Reiner share the same birthday, he's celebrating it a day early so he can have his party on the weekend," Eren leans forward again to peck a kiss to Zeke's cheek, "So we can still celebrate yours on the right day, dear big brother. Yelena has already made the preparations."

"Considerate as ever," Zeke murmurs, a touch starstruck from Eren's lips.

Eren laughing lightly, "She's an angel. She even prepared a gift for, oh! Um, sorry I keep calling him by his first name by the way, but he's only a couple years older than me yeah? Yeah. Yelena has already prepared a gift for _Mr Braun_. It's a dress shirt and tie that you guys had planned for the Autumn line up. I hope you don't mind it debuting early."

Zeke often leaves a lot to Yelena, trusting in her judgment and how she knows exactly what Zeke likes. Probably why she'd been so pushy about Eren modeling for them. Bless that woman.

"I don't mind," Zeke replies, he really doesn't. Success will come and go, all that matters is Eren is happy and here to stay.

"Great!" Eren says, gracing Zeke's other cheek with a kiss. It seems a weight off his shoulders, "I feel silly worrying. Of course it's not a problem for you Zeke."

And with that Eren heads into their bedroom. Zeke saving his work and shutting off the computer, follows after. To stand before the open closet, the double doors slid back as Eren looks over the added, extensive wardrobe. Zeke had told him to pick out what he liked, to keep for himself, from his creations and Eren had not held back.

"Let's decide what to wear then," Eren says to him, prompting Zeke to briefly clap his hands.

"Actually, I already have something in mind for you."

\--

It's perfect, Zeke cannot help but think. 

Patting himself on the back. Knowing it is not just his bias to the wondrous figure of the individual wearing his creation. The Hizuru silk immaculate, flowing and shimmering. A dark green that besets the loveliness of Eren's emerald green eyes, yes, this was exactly what he'd wanted as heads turn to look as they arrive. Beneath the dim yet colourful lights of the darkly furnished club. The music from the dance floor a throb over the thrum of conversation, speech stalling as Eren passes by. The slit in the dress's skirt showing off his long legs, a teasing flash with each step. The heels unnecessary, making them truly eye to eye now. 

Reiner's jaw slackens as Eren greets him. Eren then turning back to Zeke to take the gift box he'd been carrying. Wishing Reiner a happy birthday as he hands the ribbon donned box over. Zeke wishes to Reiner the same, and Reiner to he. Thinking it's so awesome they share the same birthday. Champagne is uncorked and passed around for a toast. The party is really about to begin.

Eren has barely finished his drink when he's offered another, another, by the men- other guests- people in the fashion industry here in Marley. All suddenly flocked around him. Zeke reaches forward to catch his hand, Eren waving them off- Eren pouting at Zeke as he insists Eren be careful and not accept any drink from anyone but Zeke and the bartender. That odd red haired fellow over there at the bar, does he see him?

Eren saying he's worrying too much and he hadn't accepted the drinks did he? They try some appetizers, a rather drunk Bertholdt is bragging someone named Annie cooked them while Reiner laughs at him, since didn't he bake that tower leaning cake? Zeke makes sure to get a big slice of that so when they share, Eren can have as much as he likes. Loving sweets even now Zeke notes. And alcohol he learns, as Eren keeps insisting he refill his glass.

Eventually Eren has had enough of licking the icing from his fingers, and they visit the washroom before hitting the dance floor. 

Zeke not much of a dancer, only doing this since Eren coaxes him and leads him, during the slower numbers. Teasing him, and goofing off during the quicker ones. Eren bringing out a forgotten playfulness in him. His lovely little brother, vibrant and gorgeous in his arms, he can't take his eyes off him. Eren likewise, even as the music beats over to a sensual grind. Many following suit with their bodies, Eren drawing Zeke to him to engage as well. Zeke unsure his legs will keep him steady as Eren keeps close to him in rapid frequency, heated and rushed, the sweat on their connecting skin, the tug of his upheaved skirt, his unbound dark hair sticking to his moist cheek. His parting lips a sight to behold as his breath quickens, hot and heavy. Eren insistent Zeke's hands remain at his waist, as Eren semi-straddles him on the dance floor. Not out of place. As the pairs around them similarly do.

Eren laughs at him suddenly. Seeing him so flustered, pushing up his falling forward glasses for him.

"I need some water, how about you?" Eren asks, drawing back to take Zeke's hand and pull him elsewhere.

\--

It'd been their intention to cool down.

A bad spot, Zeke realises as he looks around what at first glance is a secluded seating area farther back in the club. From all the noise and flashing lights. Zeke shifts uncomfortably in his seat, the leather briefly cracking as he sees this is a make out spot. Everyone minding their own in the darkened corners and enclaves they've chosen. A bold move it must seem that he and Eren are sitting on the centered sofa where the dimmed white light hits. Hovers.

"Thanks," Zeke says, having some of the water Eren had brought. Eren finishing it off, sets the empty cup aside as he sits next to Zeke. His long legs strewn over Zeke's lap. Eren lounging comfortably, reminding Zeke of a cat. His bright eyes accentuating such a comparison.

An arm propped up on the rest, holding up his chin as he glances around them. Zeke is a little tipsy from the alcohol catching up to him so he's glad to sit and find his bearings, he rubs a hand up and down Eren's bared leg. Resisting lifting it up to kiss along it, to the ankle, his toes. Surprised, when Eren draws his legs down. Zeke worried he might have not simply imagined it and had done it in actuality, which would be what prompted this motion. But Eren is simply kicking his shoes off. Hitching his skirt up, so he can straddle and sit on Zeke's lap. Eren's arms around his shoulders, his brow pressed to his gently, carefully. Eren's eyes flickering to his. Nervously. Zeke instantly on edge.

"It can't be," Zeke murmurs, Eren appreciating it. Whispering, "I thought I saw him earlier while we were dancing. I'd hoped it was my mistake... but he truly is here."

Eren bumps his nose to Zeke's, Zeke doing likewise to Eren's. His indignant anger dissolving within Eren's practiced calm.

Eren's mouth hovers over his, moving over to his ear.

"...play along with me. He'll misunderstand and leave. Don't you think?" there's a wobble in Eren's voice at the end, pitched higher. Like he's unsure. Eren swallows, indeed not sure the gambit will be paid off. What he wants-

Zeke isn't entirely certain.

That he can do this.

He shouldn't.

Zeke gives in easily.

As Eren cups his cheek, a thumb stroking to it as Eren lays kisses against his neck. Remaining by that ear to whisper further, reason further. "Pretend for me. Only for a little while big brother. Since Mr Levi thinks you're my lover."

Eren's skirt hitches up higher as Eren straddles him further, flexing his hips to his sensually, Eren moans. The sweetest music to Zeke's ears, a siren's melody. Reddening them with heat, as it does the rest of his body. Melancholic as Eren reflects, over what Levi had said- "Since he thinks I'm opening my legs for you, why should I correct him?"

Zeke fumbles across his reply, biting back a groan as Eren softly bites at his neck. His warm tongue lapping at his throat as he gyrates his hips in rhythm to the sultry tones of the music in the distance. Zeke unsure what to do, manages to place his hands at Eren's waist. Feeling it up. Not trusting himself with anything else, his trousers already straining. Eren's skin, his scent. His pretty mouth. Zeke wants it on his.

"N-no. More Zeke. You have to do more don't you think..." Eren is mumbling, Zeke trying to ease the trembling in his hands. As he lets himself grip Eren's wide, moving hips. Shocked as Eren unbuckles his belt, and his soft mouth presses over his. Eren's tongue dipping inside his mouth, as he moans louder. Zeke feels Eren's slick palm rub against his stomach, not yet dipping down the waistline of his boxers. Tented up from his erection. Zeke can feel his cock grow harder, the tip dripping as his tongue slides across Eren's, tasting him. Eren's cheeks are flushed, his long eyelashes pretty against them. Zeke ensnares a hand into Eren's silky hair. His other hand reaching to grope at one of Eren's plump ass cheeks.

Too long. Too long they have carried on like this. Zeke sure he'd cum from Eren's indirect and direct touches. Panting as Eren draws his mouth off his, a reluctant pop as Zeke has to stop sucking Eren's tongue. The tips trailing along each other, a string of spit dipping and snapping between them. Eren panting as well, his glistening eyes discreetly trying to see behind him. To a figure Zeke had yet to spot.

"He left," Eren says, relieved. He carefully tucks Zeke's shirt back in. Doing up the zipper, not yet the button or the belt as Zeke stops him. Knowing for sure Eren could not have missed, could not have not noticed his situation.

"Sorry," Zeke says, a weight in his chest, ready to drop for whatever Eren says next.

The weight stays there, easing. Melted away as Eren laughs. Cupping and kissing a cheek.

"What are you sorry for? I was the one who asked this of you Zeke," Eren is shy as he says this, his gaze downcast. It flickering back over to him, to Zeke's delight, as he continues "I'm the one who should be apologising. I keep asking so much of you."

"It's only natural," Zeke says, too gruffly for his taste. Unavoidable due to the circumstances. He's embarrassed again, even if he's no longer afraid. Eren, like he always does, has relieved him of that fear.

Zeke telling him.

"-that an older brother protects his little brother. No matter what it takes."

Eren is the one to flush at that, deeper, a colour Zeke would love to feel the heat of against his lips, his fingers, his tongue. Eren is adorable.

"Thank you Zeke," Eren replies, so sweetly. Zeke biting at his own bottom lip to not give in, and force his mouth back over Eren's. As Eren reaches to give his cheek more kisses. Zeke wants to kiss Eren all over. He wants to give that damn Levi a show. With Eren's dress hitched to his waist, his panties down to his ankle. Zeke would drive his cock into Eren's tight little hole, Eren riding him all night long. They could do that, back at the apartment. In their bed. Zeke shudders as Eren straightens up. Getting up. Readjusting his clothes, showing off his slim frame. Zeke excuses himself to go to the washroom. It nearby. As he hobbles away, Eren is putting his shoes back on. Asking him before he reaches the door.

"I'll go get some drinks. What do you like? Wine?"

\--

When Eren has not returned for some time with the drinks. Zeke gets worried and goes to investigate. He didn't think he'd taken that long. He's figured with how many people are at the bar, and there being that one (weird hairstyle) bartender, it's simply taking longer than it should.

Or it could even be, Eren was not heeding his advice. Taken in by the offered drinks. Since it is a free bar. Courtesy of the birthday boy('s company).

He'll try not to think the worst unless he must.

"Excuse me," Zeke manages to push his way past some disgruntled people who were there first.

"I'm not ordering I just want to ask if you've seen-"

"That devilishly hot babe you were with?" the bartender interrupts him, cutting to the chase. Shaking a drink about to be served.

Zeke frowns. Glancing down to his nametag.

"Yes. Uh. Flocke?"

The drink swiftly served.

Flocke pushes past the hammered lady on the stool closest to him so he can prop an elbow on the counter and get closer to Zeke's face. So he can hear him.

"Dude, you are like one of the only people all night who have bothered or haven't gotten too shitfaced- to say my name. You and your date. So I'll let you know. He was here but then this hella scary looking guy, like Mafioso or some shit came over to talk to him and they actually went from where you just came." 

Flocke is pointing behind Zeke, who really had with his bulky built just barreled his way through. Needing to find Eren as quickly as possible. So Flocke had noticed. He wasn't sleeping as he was making drinks back here. He knew all sorts of shit that was going on, beyond his counter. Which also means-

"Guy like totally threatened me to not say shit but I-" Flocke gets distracted at the unsatisfied customer whacking his glass on the bar and is causing dents, "Hey! Like I told you before! No more for you! You are absolutely fucked man! Stop wrecking my bar!"

Flocke turns from Zeke to deal with the so sure he can have one more pretty please? guy..? In the weirdest looking glasses Zeke has ever seen. So Zeke hurries along his way. Back to where he came, trying to think where Eren... and hopefully not who he thought (there's no doubt really) had gone. Back in this area that the bartender could have missed. Zeke walking further into the secluded back area, to discover a long hall, cutting left to another long hall. Leading out to doors to the back alley.

Zeke has some trouble pushing the door against the gust of wind. A downpour about to begin.

\--

The rain yet to fall.

There's a certain scent after rain falls and before it does.

Whatever alcohol that'd remained in his system, no longer can heat him up in this chill. His stomach dropping as he sees-

Exactly what he'd been expecting.

Levi and Eren arguing.

"You tracked me through my phone? How could you Mr Levi!"

"You've had enough of an excursion, and so have I."

Eren is shaking his head angrily at what Levi just said, both too engrossed in their conversation to notice Zeke. The dumpster sort of blocking him.

"I'm not coming back Mr Levi! You signed the papers didn't you? I-I even gave you back your ring! Please leave me alone alre-"

"Alone? But you ain't alone are you? You've been fucking some other guy which is exactly what I said- _which is exactly what you denied to me that night_ ain't that right Eren?"

His limbs feel heavy. Zeke trying not to become too angry given Eren is already having to deal with Levi's cold fury. Where does that bastard get off on speaking to Eren like that? Zeke wants to yell. Such a yell strangled, and twisting in his throat as Levi closes the small distance Eren had been maintaining between them, grabbing hold of his wrists. The bruise only recently healed, the memory fresh, so Eren cries out. No doubt it hurts anyway as Levi tries to drag Eren with him again.

"We're going home! I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget Eren!" even as Levi says this there's a convulsion in his expression, like he doesn't like it either. But can no longer stop himself. That only makes Zeke angrier. Angrier still. Then horrified as Eren who'd been resisting up until this point collapses on his feet, crumpling to his knees. Begging. "No! No! I don't want to! Please Mr Levi! No more! No-" whatever else he has to say through his sobs, the rain starting to lightly fall, cut off as Levi swiftly kicks him in the gut. Multiple times. Powerful and precise. Causing Eren to retch. The bile dribbling from his mouth even as Levi latches a hand in his hair and twists. Dragging Eren's face up so he can look at it. Eren remaining on his knees, his whole body trembling. Levi takes out the handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe at Eren's mouth.

"Look at what a mess you are without me. Be a good boy, and let's go."

Levi is dragging Eren to his feet, his touch once more bruising on Eren's arm, then his waist as he forces Eren closer to him.

Zeke having seen enough, too much.

Filled with rage, grabs the thickest, largest glass bottle that's been left by the dumpster. Rushing out, he pushes himself between Levi and Eren. Levi once more, caught off guard by his presence. The mere second Zeke needs to slam the bottle into the side of Levi's head. The glass shattering. Some of the chunks imbed into the side of Levi's face. Even with the dark crimson blood dripping, streaks of bright red from the rain. Levi still manages to remain on his feet upright. 

"Big brother!" Eren calls out in shock, shaky on his feet. Zeke backing them away, trying to shield Eren behind him with his back. Like the night not long enough before. Not the night Levi spoke of. Only the night Zeke knows.

Zeke is also trembling. With anger, adrenaline. Fear. As Levi glares over at him like there isn't anyone or anything on this earth more that he'd like to obliterate than Zeke. 

"Stay away from Eren-!" Zeke snarls out, cut off from what else he has to say. As quicker than he'd thought feasible, especially with that concussion Levi no doubt has- this monster of a man hurtles a punch at him.

Zeke bracing himself, knowing it'll connect. A span of a few seconds this occurs. But the punch does not connect, instead there is a terrifying squelching sound. As Levi's fist hits Eren's face instead, hurtling him over onto the ground. Eren taking the blow for Zeke. Zeke unbelieving, he'd been trying to prevent that. Anything like that. This is worse. The worse. His mind and emotions spiraling as Levi staggers back. Then towards Eren.

"No. I didn't mean to. Not that!"

Agony cripples Levi's words.

Zeke hurtles himself between where Eren lays, shuddering in pain, and Levi who is in shock. Like it's the end of the world.

"Hey Eren. Stand up Eren! Get up! Eren! _EREN!_ YOU KNOW I-" 

There's an odd buzz, a crackle.

Zeke had been ready to tackle Levi if he got any closer to Eren, sees he's been stunned. By that man in the weird goggle like glasses from the bar. Who is standing looking over Levi's collapsed body with a taser at hand.

"I should have done this sooner. Then Eren wouldn't have had to go through all that. I'm sorry," they say, regret in their voice. Self loathing in their expression. Along with sympathy for both parties.

Zeke rushes over to Eren, helping him up. Eren is coherent, his cheek swollen and bruised. There's a little blood but it doesn't look like his jaw is broken or he's missing any teeth like Zeke had been sure what had happened. Eren looks like he's both laughing and crying as Zeke is a mess, scooping him up into his arms.

The goggled man... woman? Their husky voice could indicate either. Is hoisting Levi up against their side. An arm thrown over their shoulders. Levi incoherent, but still conscious. Zeke can't believe it.

"We're going to find a hospital for you Levi. You sure fucked it up big time."

"...Hanji..? The hell are you doing here?"

"Do you even know _where_ you are? Let's get moving. You're _way_ heavier than you look."

Levi stumbles with Hanji to their car somewhere, as Zeke carries Eren off to his.

"Eren? Where's Eren?"

Zeke hears Levi asking Hanji, his voice faded with the distance.

The downpour beginning in earnest.

\--

Eren flinches as Zeke disinfects the scrapes on his cheek. The swelling going down with the ice Eren holds up to it on and off as Zeke readies the bandages.

His words when he speaks slurred, from the swelling. Zeke cursing and furious over the fact. He'd already checked Eren's ribs, cringing at all the bruises there too. Begging Eren they should go to hospital too but Eren had shook his head. It garbled but Zeke had understood. Eren telling him he could tell nothing was broken. Because it'd been worse, far worse before. So he'd know... Zeke wants to slam that bottle into Levi's head repeatedly until it's pulp.

That Eren is actually laughing and joking about the situation worries Zeke too, he's always disliked doctors because their dad was one, but he really does think Eren should see one. Eren still shakes his head at him, smiling gratefully at him for the bandages. The ice. His anger.

"Did you see Mr Levi's face? That moment he realised he had punched _my face_ and not yours? It was priceless. I wouldn't mind getting struck in the other cheek if it meant seeing it again," Zeke looks like he will cry, so Eren pats his chest, looking up at Zeke from where he sits on their sofa. Back home. Home sweet home. 

"Oh! Oh no big brother! It's alright! It really is rather funny!" Eren pulls him down for a hug, saying (much like there's a ball of cotton in his mouth, Zeke wincing) "Mr Levi this whole time, no matter how bad it's been- never has he ever struck my face- he's professional like that. That he actually did it... and on accident! His face was so..." Eren's laughter dies down. Zeke hugging Eren tight as he feels the tears emerge. Eren rubbing them into his neck.

Eren trembling against him as his voice quivers. Muffled against his chest too.

"I don't know... why did it turn out like this?"

Zeke kisses at his brow, cupping his unbruised cheek.

"We used to be so happy. Really happy together. I don't understand."

Eren contemplating, not regretting over something he has no control over.

"I don't understand why he became like that. Why he'd lock me up. Why he'd hit me. I thought I'd done something wrong for the longest time... I'm not wrong am I? I'm not bad am I?"

"No! No, not at all Eren!" Zeke replies, warbled from his quaking breath. Loathing Levi to his core. For making Eren feel this way. That rotten Levi who had stolen Eren from him to begin with, and in the end, didn't deserve him.

Zeke has to swallow back, those feelings. Not wanting Eren who has already gone through so much to have to carry anymore. Zeke hates Levi. Absolutely. He has to. Or otherwise he'll give in, to that whisper of understanding inside him. It isn't empathy or sympathy. It's only understanding. That if he were in Levi's position. If Eren had become his wife. Could be his. If he'd been able to make love to Eren. Hold him and kiss him, and have his sweet affections like Levi surely once had- then it'd make a beast out of him too. Even without all that, Zeke considers, that's why he's worse (better) than that Levi. It's horrible but understandable why Levi is so possessive, so hung up, can't let Eren go. Not just because of their career together, Eren's stunning face that rakes it in, no, Zeke knows. He understands. From Levi's anguish when he realised what he'd done. Striking the face of his beloved. Not only a beautiful face it is. Surely it had once glowed with all of Eren's love for him- a love that isn't any more. If Zeke were in his shoes- he'd surely go insane.

He isn't though.

Levi's mistakes, his miseries. They're all his.

If only he didn't try to make them Eren's too.

Zeke grinds his teeth at that.

His no doubt foul expression softening as Eren kisses him on the cheek, the neck. Bringing him back to reality, to this bliss, that Eren is here. Pressed against him, held in his arms. And it's him that's feeling his soft lips. Zeke feels his whole mouth fill with saliva. Both reviling and relishing in that as he'd helped Eren change from his dress into something more comfortable (another large shirt of Zeke's, so Eren would be enshrouded in his scent) he'd seen every inch of Eren's pretty body. The only ugliness, those bruises Levi had left. An indulgent twisted thought in Zeke's mind, that Eren would not have minded them so much if they'd been put there a different way- and by big brother-

Zeke shifts uncomfortably. His dick hard and growing harder with Eren so close to him.

"What's wrong?" Eren asks, Zeke swearing internally. His apprehension must have shown on his face.

"Nothing!" Zeke blurts out, knowing it's a stupid thing to say. He should have made something up, or diverted Eren's attention. Eren's attention already where he doesn't want it- well he does want it there, but surely Eren will think he's disgusting. As foul if not fouler than that Levi. Zeke cannot bear that idea. Shuddering in disgust at it. Then shuddering in pleasure as he can't believe.

Eren has slipped his hand down the front of his pants. 

Peering down between their bodies. His brow knocked against Zeke's.

Zeke should say something, tell him to stop. A groan coming out instead, as it feels too good. Eren's slender fingers around his member. Pumping it, stroking it. His other hand reaching too, to caress his balls.

"Do you like this?" Eren asks, in a small voice that only makes Zeke want to eat him up. A stuttering breath as he feels his cock grow larger in Eren's gentle grip.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Zeke considers Levi's punch did land on him, and knocked him out. This is all a dream, a wonderful dream as Eren also says, "I don't think I can suck you off with the condition I'm in, so how about we try something else?"

Peeling off Zeke's shirt from his body.

Then reaching to push off his panties, the lingerie Zeke had made with him in mind. All on the floor as Eren seats bare naked before him. On his knees so he can help Zeke push his pants down, enough to free his very large and tall cock. Completely upright from Eren's ministrations, and now his bare body. Zeke's hot breath fanning across Eren's nipples as Eren strokes at his hair. Trimmed by him yesterday, his neater beard that Zeke had done for himself. Eren praising him how much better he looks. 

Despite how much it must hurt with his swollen cheek, Eren kisses him over the lips.

His tongue tasting him like he had before. The excuse of alcohol and fooling that Levi, off the table. As Eren straddles his waist. Zeke's hands gingerly holding Eren's waist. Feeling each tender bone of his rib, moving down to his wide hips. Eren gasping into his mouth as he grinds against his cock, his also erect cock. Eren fisting their members together as Zeke gathers the courage to use both his hands to squeeze Eren's plump ass. Eren reaching back to grab at a hand, encouraging Zeke's firm touch. Eren wanting him to explore more.

"I-is this what you wanted?" Eren stutters, almost incomprehensible from his injury, from Zeke's probing- hungry tongue, and the pleasure he must be feeling too, "Do you want me? Big brother?"

"Yes! That's right Eren! I want you! I want every inch of you!" Zeke can't help but exalt, his heart feeling like it will burst. Of Eren's own accord, his beautiful Eren- Eren is- has- Eren is startled and flustered, too adorable. As Zeke hoists Eren up. To lean against him as he carries him by gripping under his plush thighs. Carrying him to their bedroom. Zeke settles Eren as gently as he can against the bed. Eren confused for a moment. His legs shut together, then spreading gorgeously like they had for Zeke when they'd done their own private photo shoot. The very lingerie Eren had been wearing is out in the living room still. No need of it here. Zeke fumbles around for some lube. He'd slicked his cock up with it whenever he'd masturbated to those photos of Eren. The recent ones he'd taken, the magazine cut outs, the ones he'd shot before. Never satisfied with his hands, knowing how hot and tight it must be inside Eren. Another reason that foul Levi had surely lost it. Losing Eren- losing such exquisite pleasure-

"Where did you get that?" Eren is asking, as Zeke presses his lube slicked fingers into Eren's hot and tight hole. Feeling it a shame he didn't take a photo first. Of how pink and puckered up it is. About to be red and wet when Zeke is through. Far more swollen than Eren's throbbing cheek. Zeke kisses such a cheek. Dizzy with need as Eren sharply gasps, his hips rolling up and down, so he can better feel Zeke's fingers inside him. Zeke flexing them inside Eren. Making him wet.

"I've been saving it for you. My princess," Zeke can't help but reply, feeling like he'll burst from his affection for his cute little brother. So desperately fucking himself on his fingers. Eren is too lovely. If this feels good to him, then how will he feel when Zeke puts his cock inside him? Zeke is giddy at the prospect. The inevitable. What's happening now. Tears of happiness spring at the edge of his eyes. Eren seeing them, kisses at them like Zeke has been kissing his tears. Eren's hands gripping his shoulders, encouraging him to get atop him, further between his spread legs.

"Y-you must have been waiting. A long time," Eren says too sweetly, "My prince."

Sending Zeke over the edge. Eren's left thigh smeared by Zeke's wet fingers as he spreads Eren's legs more, hitching them up so he can slide his cock inside easily. Not too roughly he'd hoped. Watching Eren's brow dip in surprise. Zeke had been too sudden anyway. And Eren is so tight. Despite that there's no way he's a virgin. Zeke pounds into Eren's hole, already wanting to make up for that. Each embrace Eren has ever been in that hasn't been his.

Zeke grunting as it feels too good, so good, the longer his long thick member slides in and near out of Eren's tight wet hole, sucking him up with each thrust. Eren's head slammed back against the mattress as he moans loudly for Zeke. Encouraged to gyrate his hips harder, his flat belly flexing from a cock inside him, by Zeke's hands at his hips. Holding them gently. His creamy skin against the dark blue of the bruises.

Sweat flickers off their rapidly moving bodies, Eren flushed and painfully lovely beneath him.

His eyelashes damp as he blinks back some tears, struck between pain and pleasure. Doubt and revelation.

"D-does it really feel good? Inside me big brother? Do you really like it?"

"Of course," Zeke replies, light headed as pleasure wreaks havoc on him, head to foot. Eren's scent, his body, his quivering voice as he worries. Too sweet. Zeke leans forth to bite and lick at Eren's pretty neck. Thrusting into him even harder. Eren crying out.

Crying in earnest as he asks, almost afraid this answer he won't like like he has all the others, "And you do love me don't you? You really honestly love me?" Eren asks. Zeke hurt that there'd be any doubt. That Eren would have any doubts. All because of that damn Levi, Zeke curses. That Eren is so afraid. He isn't good enough. He's done something wrong. That he isn't truly loved. Because if Levi really loved him, then why-? Eren is trying to make sense of it all, with Zeke's help.

And Zeke-

Zeke would never turn Eren away.

He'll help him.

He'll save him from his misery.

"I love you Eren. Like the sun loves the moon and the moon loves the sun."

Eren smiles at that, his dark hair clinging to his sweaty cheek.

"Is that poetry? Gone romantic on me have you?" Eren choking back a sob, it turning into a moan, overcome, uncontainable as Eren fucks himself harder onto Zeke's cock. Oddly while crying, Eren looks so happy. Zeke elated that it does feel good to Eren, to have him inside him.

"Me too! I love you too big brother!" Eren cries out, emotional, joyful. Cumming. A hot rapid stream that sticks between their bodies, Zeke almost passes out at the sight, the sensation. Overjoyed. At Eren declaring his love for him as he climaxes. Eren's beautiful face glowing with satisfied ecstasy. Zeke cums soon after, crying out Eren's name as he unloads his hot seed into Eren's anus. Zeke's cum gushing and dripping from his hole, too much to hold even as Zeke reluctantly pulls out. Marveling at Eren's trembling body as he does. Eren's exhausted and confused demeanor, an absolute delight. How cute it is he doesn't want big brother apart from him.

And they won't ever be apart.

Zeke promises this.

Never again.

This time they'll stay together.

\--

Perhaps it's a matter of pride.

Eren insists he goes to visit Levi at hospital, despite Zeke encouraging him to do otherwise. Zeke eventually relents to Eren. Not wanting to stop him from something he really wants to do. Zeke satisfied that even with this being Eren's choice, Eren doesn't bother to visit until his cheek has stopped swelling. The bruise faded.

They go together but Zeke waits outside the room. Levi's head injury worse than initially thought. So he's had to stay here instead of return to Paradi. Serves him right Zeke thinks. He'd asked Eren if Levi would try to press charges but Eren had shook his head. Zeke had known deep down too, as horrendous as that man is. He wouldn't be so shameless to do as such. Unless it meant somehow getting Eren back to him if he did do it. Zeke worries over this, as he worries over Eren in Levi's room. Eren insisting too, he go inside on his own. A bouquet of blue hydrangeas in his arms.

Unable to quash his concerns, he peeks every now and then into the small window on the door.

Seeing.

The flowers done up at Levi's bedside, Eren talking gently to him.

Another glance.

Eren sitting atop Levi's bed, holding his hands in his. Speaking same as before.

Acid in Zeke's mouth, spilling to his gut as he knows Levi is unworthy of such attention. Such concern.

Across from him, seated and kicked out of the room by Levi for the time being is that Hanji person that had brought Levi here. They sit in strained silence. The strain on account of Zeke, too concerned over Eren and what is going on in that room to really pay any more mind to Hanji. Aside from simply acknowledging their existence on the first glance, forgetting it immediately each time he looks into the room. Smoldering to himself, and trying to compose himself in time for Eren's return. It won't do for Eren to see him like this. He needs to be composed.

He's almost hit by the door when it opens and Eren finally emerges.

"Are you alright?" Zeke asks, already on his feet. Stroking Eren's cheek as Eren looks at him, bewildered.

"Uhm... he wants to... Mr Levi wants to... talk to you Zeke."

Eren takes Zeke's seat, waving to Hanji who looks relieved that Eren will make eye contact with them and even have a conversation.

Eren smiling apologetically over at Zeke. Zeke decides to bite the bullet. If it's for Eren he'll do it. He'll talk to that cretin.

\--

"You don't have to sit."

Levi tells him almost immediately.

His eyes boring into him, a hateful, heated glare.

That's a good thing, Zeke thinks, trying not to scowl in turn. Rising up from the seat he'd almost taken. Mid crouch.

Levi has a leather briefcase in front of him. Eren must have fetched it for him before he'd departed from the room. From the leather case Levi withdraws a small white book. Throwing it over to Zeke's feet.

"You can tell him I've had it all this time if you want. It doesn't make a difference."

And for the first time, Levi looks defeated. Settling back against his pillows, a hollowed out sigh. His head turned away. As if to him this... book at Zeke's feet is as revolting as Zeke's actual presence.

It looks familiar.

Something like that of the likes their father would gift them.

Zeke picks up the book, turning it open.

He discovers it is a photo album.

Much like he had treasured photos of him and Eren when they were children, he sees Eren has kept the same. He doesn't see what the problem would be, considering this isn't an unusual thing to have. Unless Levi really is such an insecure man. Even more than Zeke had thought given his unforgivable actions. The reason and motive behind those actions, unraveling as Zeke turns the pages. Exactly like how Zeke had tried to collect every magazine, every book, every interview Eren had ever been in. Eren has done the same for him. Even though they didn't talk anymore. Eren always too busy.

Eren-

Zeke's blood goes cold as he realises.

Eren had not been too busy.

It was obvious.

Piecing it together Zeke should have known.

What Eren couldn't bear any longer.

Levi had not allowed it.

Levi had not wanted Eren to contact Zeke.

To be so cruel- it is not unfathomable.

Unfounded.

Because.

Zeke turns the pages, some of the pages not as professional as the local Marley paper ads cut out beside them, nor the magazine articles he'd been in. Little things. Eren's handwriting with sweet notes about how happy he is, how proud he is, how amazing Zeke is. Pressed flowers. Dried lipstick. You can practically feel the longing jumping out from the pages. Zeke had been nothing of notice in Paradi and barely anything in Marley and yet Eren had them. All of these columns about him and his shop. Along with pictures of him. Taken from a distance, almost like-

Even Zeke is surprised by these photos.

"How... did Eren..."

Levi already knows what Zeke would ask.

"He hired a private investigator to find out where you were. I'd thought I'd erased every bit of information about you from Paradi and this earth after you'd left."

Levi's smile, not a smile at all but a self-depreciating sneer, "You'd been so upset at my and his eloping, I was sure you'd fucked off for good. Yet here we are."

Zeke's hands are numb, his back tingling.

"I thought I could replace you. I thought there'd be no room in his heart for someone who didn't want him anymore. Somehow you still remained. No matter what I did."

"You wanted all of Eren's love to yourself, even after he gave you so much of it," Zeke says, too calmly. The tremor of his chin giving him away. Levi scoffing at him, a harrowed bite, "Don't sprout some shit at me, you son of a bitch."

His eyes burning once more with that all consuming hatred he has for Zeke and Zeke alone, because that is all he has now with Eren gone.

"Eren's heart was always only full of you. No matter what he did, or where he looked you were there. Getting in my way! Getting in the way of our happiness!"

Levi spits these last words out, as if they were pure poison, "His _dear big brother_."

Zeke would relish in his victory if it had truly been one.

Fear clutches onto him and threatens to pull him into the depths of the well of loneliness. Where he should be. Because the happiness between him and Eren-

Levi had known this whole time who Zeke is.

What Zeke is.

Of course he'd said before didn't he? That he'd tried to erase Zeke. All information on him. So he must have known.

So why?

Zeke is terrified.

Hope that is kindled can be swiftly snuffed out.

"W-why have you-" Zeke stutters.

"Played such a disgusting charade?" Levi asks him, and this is the only satisfaction Levi will have from this. Any of this. All of this. In the end. For Eren's heart is not his but Zeke's. Levi scrutinizing every inch of Zeke, his fear, that since Levi knows- has known-

He'll tell the world.

He'll steal Eren away from him again.

"It's normal! T-this sort of thing!" Zeke shouts. Lowering his voice as he worries Eren might come in. Eren too will know. That Levi knew all along. Even though Eren did his best to hide Zeke. Surely meaning to discard this album, this proof. He must have, and yet Levi had found it anyway. Eren had tried to bury his true feelings. To live a normal life. To not make Levi jealous. That the reason Levi is out of control, a complete wreck, careening further is because he's had this. This album Zeke hadn't known about. Even if Zeke had his own of Eren. Levi had looked through Eren's and decided-

"Eren... you know Eren... so you should understand. He's sweet. He's cute. Of course he'd keep all these photos of me," Zeke turns from pathetic to offensive in the blink of an eye, "You were the one who kept him away from me! This was his only way of coping! I'm his big brother!"

"Yeah. Ain't that rancid, you're his _brother_ ," Levi scoffs at him, "It's my fault you're saying? That my wife harbours an unnatural affection for his older brother. So much that he keeps every photograph he has of him in one place, writes poetry for him, keeps a lock of his ugly ass blonde hair in-"

"Oh I didn't see all that," Zeke admits, flipping some more through the album. Thinking back to Eren cutting his hair the other day. How lovingly his fingers had combed through the shaggy locks, the trim overdue. Zeke's heart aches for him once more. Wanting to leave this room immediately and scoop Eren up into his arms.

"It's not normal," Levi says, dejectedly. Wretched."It's sick. Fucking sick."

"You shouldn't be together," Levi continues, Zeke feeling like all the air has left the room. The warmth Eren had left for him, a throb, as he tries to keep it together. His eyes swivel around. To the chair. The vase. The scars along Levi's cheek as he grimaces at Zeke. Zeke readies himself.

For Eren he-

"But you're the only one who can truly make Eren happy."

Huh?

As Zeke closes the album.

Levi tells him.

"Get the hell out of my sight."

\--

Zeke lives in fear.

That one day that Levi will change his mind and come back to quash their happiness.

Zeke supposes that's the price he has to pay.

It seems a small one, each morning when Eren rises with him and each night Eren goes to bed with him.

This particular morning after so many happy mornings, Zeke wakes up after Eren. Eren's spot in the bed beside him empty. Zeke washes his face, groggy even after that. He enters the kitchen. Only half dressed. The aroma of coffee really what's waking him up. And the sight of Eren hard at work, the ribbon of an apron cross hatched along the back. Eren hurriedly scoops the eggs out of the fry pan onto the plates nearby, already loaded with bacon and butter melted pancakes. The burner clicked off as Eren turns to him.

Zeke pecks a kiss to his cheek, before going straight to the coffee. Pouring a steaming mug.

Attempting to chug the cup, forgetting how hot it should be, "Ow ow!" he yelps. Eren swirling around to look at him worriedly. Already taking the mug from his hand. "A little cream won't spoil it. If you burn your tongue you won't taste your breakfast."

Eren scolds. Adding the mentioned cream.

"Or enjoy the birthday cake I made for you. After you missed out on last year too..." Eren is chiding, a twinge apologetic. Last year had been the hectic one. Zeke doesn't mind. (Yelena had been rather devastated though. They'd apologised and then she had apologised and Pieck had told them all to shut up please.) 

"What kind did you make?" Zeke asks.

Eren puffs his chest out proudly, "Chocolate banana! Did you think I would forget? It's probably not as good as mum's but I tried my best."

Before Zeke can refute him, sure it'll be the best cake he's ever eaten. 

Eren hustles him to sit down for breakfast, to eat before it's cold. All the while not minding if his breakfast is cold as he rushes off to find one of Zeke's gifts. Not wrapped. Since Eren has been working on it for a while, needing Zeke to make sure it's perfect. Eren fretting if it fits, if Zeke likes it. A pyjama set, a soft blue that he thinks will match Zeke's eyes. Made out of the same Hizuru silk as Eren's dress last year. Such high class fabric Zeke feels out of sorts to be wearing to bed. Zeke telling Eren such, as well as-

"Don't worry. It fits well enough. You know I prefer going to bed shirtless. You prefer it too don't you?" Zeke lightly teases, chuckling as Eren goes red at that.

"E-even so! You deserve something nice," Eren is saying as he has Zeke put the nightshirt back on. Cool for the summer. Perfect for the rest of Zeke's birthday month. Zeke laughs lightly, Eren is so cute. He'd not bothered to button up the nightshirt he insisted Zeke try on for the nth time.

Zeke grabs a hold of Eren's waist, seating him onto his lap.

"Goddess," Eren murmurs exasperatedly, not able to stay annoyed at him for long. Especially since it's his birthday. Cuddling up against him, his arms around his torso. Feeling up his hard abs and chest. Skimming his touch across it. Eren can feel Zeke's chuckle as he feels the truth of Eren's actions too. Zeke wrapping his arms around him into a tighter hug.

He rests his face against Eren's silky hair, inhaling deeply.

"Thank you my sweetheart."

Eren smiles at him, and there's no better gift Zeke could receive.

"Anything for you, my dear big brother."

Eren leans forward to kiss him, deeply. Passionately.

Zeke changing his mind then.

Feeling Eren's beautiful smile beneath his lips.

That's the best gift he's ever received.

Eren feeling Zeke's smile beneath his lips as well.

Feels just the same.


End file.
